Various different forms of putters heretofore have been designed in order to increase the accuracy of the putting stroke of a golfer. Some of these different forms of putters have been constructed to function in the manner of a pendulum while other have included grip structure different from a conventional putter but not functional in the manner of a pendulum.
Examples of various different forms of putters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,092,839, 2,938,728, 3,089,525, 3,170,690, 3,245,686 and 3,459,426.
The first, second, fourth and fifth mentioned patents disclose golf clubs which perform at least to some degree in the manner of a pendulum, but the pendulum action of each is somewhat difficult to control for various reasons.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pendulum-type putter whose structural and operational features may be used by substantially all golfers in order to improve upon their putting stroke.